my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dolly
She is the youngest daughter of Mars and Carol, and the littlest sister of Molly and Polly. She sticks to Molly's side like glue. She is a student at the Portia School. Background Dolly is the youngest daughter of Mars and Carol, she follows Molly around like a shadow. Dolly doesn't like to go to school, and often gets into trouble with her teacher Lucy. Personal Life Dolly was born on Spring of Day 25 and is the youngest daughter of Mars and Carol. Dolly likes to follow Molly around, often playing with her near the playground or playing hide and seek. She does not like to go to school as much as her other sister Polly, often getting into trouble with her teacher Lucy. Physical Appearance Dolly wears a white blouse, an aqua skirt striped along the hem with white, white stockings with aqua and orange stripes, and white shoes. She wears her hair in two small pigtails held up with ribbons. Related Characters lives with Mars, her father; Carol, her mother; Molly, her older sister; and Polly, her younger sister. Her teacher at school is Lucy. }} | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|^|-|v|-|-|-|. |_ | Carol| | Mars| | Molly| | Polly|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Lucy is not a part of 's relationships network. Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hello! I just want to say now that you're here, we can't play hide and seek in that haunted house anymore, so it's all your fault! ;Stranger * I don't want to go to school. Don't want to go. Don't wanna go! * I wonder where Molly will go today, where ever she goes, I go as well. Teehee. * Ms. Lucy is so annoying! * I wonder where Molly will go today, where ever she goes, I go as well. Teehee. * I wish we could have a pet, but Mom says we need to grow up first. * Ugh, I've got school again today! * Hmm where did Molly go? * I'm gonna throw my homework in the fountain! |-|Friend= ;Friend * Polly is much smarter than me, but I don't care. * My Mom is the best. I hope I can be like her when I grow up. * Sometimes I play pranks on Ms. Lucy but Toby gets the blame. Don't tell anyone! |-|Missions= *Mission: Assemble Dee Dee Transport: When Molly and I go joyriding on the transports, it'll be no boys allowed! *Mission: The Broken Clock: I hope that clock never gets fixed, then I can tell Ms. Lucy that I thought it wasn't time for school yet. |-|Play= ;Talk about favorite foods * The Bitter Melon Mix really lives up to its name, so bitter and nasty! * You know, I think Coffee is too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar I put in. ;Ask about work * If it means I don't have to go to school, then yeah, sign me up for a job! ;Casual talk * Nope, been here my whole life! *(What type of gifts do you like?) ** I'm a growing girl, so I like to eat lots of yummy food! ;Compliment *(Are you good at your studies?) ** Kids need to have fun! I plan to study harder when I'm older. *(Did your mom make your dress? It's pretty.) ** Yep! My Mom is the best tailor in Portia! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I so love this holiday, no school and I get to eat yummy food! |-|Seasons= ;Spring * Spring is my favorite season because it's my birthday. * All the flowers are blooming. They smell wonderful. * Should I get my sisters birthday presents? ;Summer * It's the perfect weather for playing outside. * I wish I didn't have to go to school today... * It's so warm today. ;Fall * I love autumn! It's fun to play in the piles of leaves. * We're having fish for dinner again. Dad loves it but Polly hates it. * Molly thinks we're too big for dolls, but I like my toys. ;Winter * I wanna make a snowman with Molly! * Ow! Toby hit me with a snowball! * It gets darker quicker, so there's less time to play. |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * Go away! * I don't like you. * You're mean. Gift |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Dine *Likes Salad and Ice Cream *Dislikes Bitter Food and Tea |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Gallery Dolly.jpg Portrait Dolly Molly.png|Molly and Dolly Portrait Molly Polly Dolly.png|Molly Polly, and Dolly Category:Characters